While playing golf, a golfer requires proper body movement for a proper golf swing. Even a slight improper body movement can negatively affect a golfer's golf swing; thus impacting the golfer's performance. Often, golfers do not realize or cannot visualize the problems in their golf swings until they actually see their own swings. Therefore, golfers require visual feedback to improve their golf swings. Visual feedback provides an aid to identify what golfers need to do to improve their golf swings. Similarly, there is a need for visual feedback in other sports to provide an aid to identify what sports persons need to do to improve their sport swings.
A golf training aid, for example, a camcorder provides golfers with visual feedback on their golf swings. However, a camcorder does not provide real time visual feedback to golfers. The associated time delay of the visual feedback precludes golfers from correlating the physical movements of their golf swings and provides a time-delayed view of the golf swing. As a result, golfers usually end up performing multiple recording sessions. Through a process of trial and error with these multiple recording sessions, golfers might be able to improve their swings. Also, owing to the camcorder's non-real time nature, using a camcorder as a golf training aid for providing visual feedback tends to be tedious and time inefficient.
Other training aids, for example, mirrors also provide golfers with real time visual feedback on the golf swing. However, mirrors either have a large rectangular shape or are of a large circular convex geometry, which are therefore generally bulky and exist as separate pieces of equipment that make them very inconvenient to carry around. Golfers, therefore, need to carry an additional large and bulky golf mirror in addition to the golf equipment in their golf bags. Due to this inconvenience, these mirrors are rarely used by golfers.
Hence, there is a need for a compact and portable sports training apparatus that provides real time visual feedback of a sports swing to a user. Moreover, there is a need for a compact training apparatus that can be integrated with existing sports equipment and is therefore convenient to use and carry around while playing.